Conventionally, a game system has been known in which a general television device (first video output device) and a controller (second video output device) including a display section capable of video output, which is different from the first video output device, are used in combination. In such a game system, for example, a first game video is displayed on the television device, and a second game video different from the first game video is displayed on the display section of the controller, thereby proposing a new game.
However, the above-mentioned proposal has focused mainly on what kinds of videos are to be displayed and how to display the videos in relation to game processing. Therefore, processing relating to audio has not been neither mentioned nor proposed in particular.
Therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiments is to provide a sound output system capable of providing a user with a new game using sound output devices that are physically different from each other.
The above object is achieved by the following configurations, for example.
An exemplary configuration is a sound output system including an information processing apparatus, a first output device having a first sound output section, and a second output device having a second sound output section. The information processing apparatus includes a sound generation section configured to generate, based on predetermined information processing, a first sound signal to be output to the first output device, and a second sound signal that is a sound signal to be output to the second output device and having a sound content different from that of the first sound signal. The second output device includes: a volume setting section configured to set a volume; a second sound output control section configured to cause the second sound output section to output a second sound based on the second sound signal, at the volume set by the volume setting section; and a volume notification section configured to notify the information processing apparatus of information about the volume set by the volume setting section. The sound generation section generates the first sound signal so that at least a part of sounds included in the second sound is included in the first sound, when the volume set by the volume setting section is small. “When the volume set by the volume setting section is small” means a case where the volume of the sound outputted from the second sound output section is so small that the user cannot recognize the sound.
According to the above exemplary configuration, when there is a sound to be recognized by the user, it is possible to cause the user to reliably hear the sound.
In another exemplary configuration, the sound generation section may generate the first sound signal so that at least a part of sounds included in the second sound is included in the first sound, when the volume set by the volume setting section is equal to or smaller than a predetermined value. Alternatively, the sound generation section may generate the first sound signal so that at least a part of sounds included in the second sound is included in the first sound, when the volume set by the volume setting section is 0.
In still another exemplary configuration, the sound generation section may generate the first sound signal so that a playback volume of the second sound included in the first sound signal increases as the volume set by the volume setting section decreases, and the playback volume of the second sound included in the first sound signal decreases as the volume set by the volume setting section increases.
According to the above exemplary configurations, even when the user turns down the volume of the sound from the second output device so that it is inaudible, it is possible to cause the user to recognize the sound through the first output device.
In still another exemplary configuration, the first output device may further include a first display section, and the second output device may further include a second display section. The information processing apparatus may further include an image generation section configured to generate a first image to be displayed on the first display section, and a second image to be displayed on the second display section.
In still another exemplary configuration, the volume notification section may include an operation data generation section configured to generate operation data based on an operation performed by a user, and the information processing apparatus may further include a game processing section configured to perform game processing based on the operation data. The operation data generation section may generate the operation data including the information about the volume set by the volume setting section.
In still another exemplary configuration, the second sound may be a sound that needs to be reliably recognized by a user during execution of the predetermined information processing.
According to the above exemplary configurations, for example, in game processing, it is possible to provide a game utilizing a dramatic effect and the like caused by the sound outputted from only the second output device. In such game processing, even when the user turns down the volume of the sound from the second output device, it is possible to reduce degradation of the dramatic effect of the game sound that is intended by the game creator.
According to the exemplary embodiments, when a sound to be reliably heard by a user is used in predetermined information processing, it is possible to cause the user to reliably recognize such a sound.